Assistant to Lover - A Maroon 5 Story
by SweetestDevotion
Summary: A skilled assistant lands a job with Maroon 5 but then finds herself in love with the front man, Adam Levine. How can she work for this man, help him in his life dealings, and remain neutral. He would never notice her. She wasn't a model. She wasn't a singer or talented in a musical sense. Or will he see her for the wonderful person she is?


For the tenth time she wiped the sweat off her palms on the small handkerchief in her hand. She would not wipe them on her black pencil skirt, this interview was too important to have a wrinkle, stain or any other detracting item taking the attention away from her skill set. Great Goddess, she needed this job but she wanted it more. The last assistant job she had was to a pompous female movie producer and she needed to get away from that unscrupulous woman and her inane demands. She did not mind running to the store at midnight to grab things for her boyfriend night, but she did mind when she was doing boyfriend night with her husband away in Mexico and her year old son sleeping in a room upstairs. Damn whoring, mean spirited….

"Ms. Williams?" a female voice cut through her internal rant. She stood immediately and smiled. "This way please."

She followed the secretary into a bright and very modern looking office.

"Please have a seat and the gentlemen will be in soon."

"Thank you." She said, slowly lowering into a chrome and black leather chair. Soon she heard male voices and immediately she tucked the hanky back into her purse, smoothed a hand over her hair and sat up straight her eyes fixed on the door to the right of the desk.

The door opened and a mass of jean and t-shirt clad men poured through all talking at once. She could not suppress a smile at the comment Jesse made the moment he saw her sitting there.

"Damn, at least she is pretty. You are hired!"

"Shut up Jesse." The front man, Adam Levine said and he smiled at her hand held out. "Hi, sorry about that. I'm Adam and the rude one is Jesse."

She placed her hand in his and firmly shook his hand, remaining professional was important but she knew enough through her research that she could not be a stick in the mud.  
"No problem and so, is Jesse speaking for you all because if he is I accept the offer." She smiled up at Adam, making sure she kept her gaze firmly on his but in a way that did not show flirtation. Ah well there would not be a problem then, she sucked at flirting, she was direct with what she wanted. Who needed to beat around the bush?

Adam laughed and sat down in the chair next to her, not behind the desk, as she thought he would and this she liked. This showed he was not putting himself above her by putting the desk between them. She saw the other band members, James, Mickey and Matt settle into an L shaped couch slightly behind them. She turned her chair so she was facing all of them; she would not only be working for Adam, the band that needed the assistant.

"We all read your resume and the recommendations from your previous employers, and some other notables that you did not work for directly for but assisted. Can you tell me about your short stint with 30 Seconds to Mars?" he said as he leaned back in his chair, legs crossing and she realized he knew more about her than he was letting on. She hoped they did the background check because her credentials were impeccable but she knew he was asking about the touring aspect of that position.

"That was one of my favorite contracts. They needed a second assistant to help their main assistant with some of the details while they were on the last leg of their European tour. They got into the Guinness World Record Book with the longest tour, their assistant was burnt out and so I came on for the last three months to assist her. My main duties were to make sure the band had everything they needed at each venue. This especially was for Jared due to his being vegan, it was important to have his foods and water in place; All went very well and the tour finished with a great last concert in Los Angeles."  
She smiled at each of them and leaned back in her chair.

"Hmm, well after the conversation I had with Jared Leto, I know if he was impressed then you will do just fine on our tour." Adam smiled. "All of us have agreed that with your background, your impressive work history and ability to get along with everyone you meet. And yes, Jared told us that himself, he freely admits he can be a pain in the ass and you were right on the spot with everything. He said you were the cute gal with the killer eyes who made sure everyone was feeling good about themselves."

Her brow rose at that last statement then she laughed softly. "He better say nice things after having to wear bunny ears and not the cute playboy type either. And in his defense, it was to promote Hurricane."

"You still have the ears? We may want you to wear them on our tour." Jesse said with a big grin.

"I do and if it helps promote Maroon 5 or any of your individual dealings then yes, I would be happy to wear them." She inclined her head towards him and winked.

"Hot damn this girl is good. Like I said, she's hired." Jesse grinned while the other guys nodded their agreement. Adam sighed and then laughed.

"Ok, well Sky here is our offer you let me know if you want to work for us." He handed her a sheaf of paper and as her gaze caught on key components of the contract she was pleased that they were offering what her last employer did in perks but the pay was much better. It had to be as she had to baby sit 5 men on a lengthy tour.

"This is perfect, even the days off are excellent, so I accept thank you for such a great opportunity. I won't let you guys down." She held out her hand to Adam who took it smiling. She shook all their hands and she was now the official assistant to Maroon 5.

After some months on tour a problem arose.

"Miranda you can't fucking come in here and tell us to fire Sky when she has been the best thing to happen to us in years." Adam snapped. Good God he was sick of Jesse's girlfriend. She was too jealous and to get her panties in a twist over Sky was ridiculous. Jesse needed to get in here and calm his woman down.

"The hell I can't! She is after him I know it and he is way too nice to her. He always caters to whatever she wants. And she is always in our business Adam, I'm tired of it." Miranda said as she stalked back and forth in the dressing room.

"All of us help her out and she has a lot to do. She is always thinking of you guys and not in your business. Remember when she overheard you mention to Behati that you wanted that particular bracelet? She was able to get it for Jesse and get it to you just in time for your birthday even though we were in Germany at the time. She is always there for you guys as a friend. When you are upset and need to talk to him, she makes sure he is available for your calls. You just need to get the fuck over your jealousy."

"Fuck you Adam. I will get my way you watch. "She turned and stormed out.

"Goddamn it." He muttered and slammed a hand on the table. He flung himself down on the couch and rubbed his face with both hands.  
He would not lose Sky, she knew everything about them, hell there had been more than one time she got him out of hot water and he needed her. She was like his right hand and he would not lose her. The last year and a half had been a whirlwind of work and she got them through it all with grace, laughter and love. He knew she loved them all as brothers. She took care of them all with genuine caring and that was rare to find these days.  
He let out a slow breath as he tried to slow his heart down. He could not lose his Sky; he needed her like he needed air. Just the thought of her not being in his life sent fear shooting through him.

"Dude…" Jesse said as he walked in with the other bandmates. "I am so sorry but we have a situation. "

Adam laid there staring at them then spat, "You think?" Then he sighed. "Jesse, you flirt too much and you do it in front of Miranda. Even though Sky tells you to go fuck yourself in her sweet way, you gotta stop man. We can't lose her; she does so much for us. Hell, especially me! I can't handle teaching a new assistant to get everything done. I have too much on my plate. I have our new album, working on a new tour, The Voice, clothing line, and now Behati and her demands. Sky does it all with a smile plus flipping me off all the time. It works."

"I know man." Jesse dragged his hand through his hair and sat down across from him. "I have an idea though…it may work for all of us. Why don't you take Sky as your personal assistant and we will hire another one to assist her. She can teach the ropes of us to someone else and she can handle all your shit."

Adam sat up and nodded, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, that would work. I know she's been exhausted lately and this will be a good thing. She's been helping Behati as well and I know that's draining. Sometimes that damn woman is a pain the ass." He knew this idea was exactly what they need and for him to have more of Sky, yeah. He looked to Matt who was leaning against the wall near the door. "Hey could you call Sky in here and see what she thinks. "

He watched Matt nod and run out of the room. He felt the fear leave him as he knew he could convince Sky to agree and stay with him. He leaned back on the couch and smiled.

Sky felt a weakness flow through her and she sat down on a folding chair in the hallway of the backstage area of the auditorium they were in Texas. Had she eaten today? A soda this morning, yeah, and now it was five. Shit. Food was needed and she knew where it was. Standing wobbly she made her way to the guy's dressing room only to run into Matt.

"Hey Sky, we need you." He said with a smile.

"Sure, lead the way." She grinned at him and began to slowly follow him. She would do anything for these guys for they had become the annoying brothers she never had. Jesse the flirty joker, Matt the kind one, James the cynic and Mickey the happy go lucky. Adam was in his own category of special to her. She realized it was not healthy to be in love with one of your bosses but she was. Yeah it was a dumb ass move but she loved him and would never reveal such a thing to him. He would be appalled to know that she loved his nerdy glasses, the way he ate pizza (he had to remove the veggies and eat them separate), and the funny look he got on his face right before he was going to laugh. She sighed softly and walked into the dressing room to smile at everyone but then she felt faint. She grabbed the door handle and said, "OH fuck." Then she promptly fainted.

"Sky….Sky can you hear me." She felt a hand tap her cheek gently and she opened her eyes to a woman in a paramedic's uniform. Oh shit, oh shit. She tried to sit up but the room spun wildly around and she groaned. Adam's voice floated to her through the haze.  
"No, no…stay there little one. You fainted and are on the way to the hospital. Oh God Sky please." She heard his voice, filled with terror and she blindly reached for his hand, finding it she clutched it and passed out again.

The next time she woke she was in a hospital room, an IV in her arm and warm blankets wrapped around her. She looked around and saw she was alone and she was glad. Adam and the boys had to be on stage at nine sharp. She could not see the time as the room was only lit by a small soft light above the sink across from her bed. It was dark so night had fallen and she wondered who was handling all the preparations in the room and the bus to Phoenix. Oh shit, the bus! Did the bus driver know that they needed to be there as soon as possible? Jesse had a way of always dragging his ass slowly after a show. She struggled to sit up, feeling stiff and nauseated. The door opened and a nurse bustled in.

"Stay still young lady. You were severely dehydrated. You are not to leave this bed until tomorrow morning." She said with a no nonsense authority.

"But the guys they need me, the bus driver needs to know…" she trailed off feeling drained by just talking.

"Those boys are big strong successful men and they can get along one day without you my dear. You take this opportunity to rest. Adam told me to tell you when you woke to rest more and he would be by in the morning to pick you up. They have everything taken care of."

She nodded feeling better for the message and then chuckled, everything taken care of. Yeah right. With chaos. She wondered what messes she would have to clean up as she drifted off to sleep.

Adam walked into the hospital feeling drained and more than a little worried. The doctor called him right before he went on stage and let him know Sky would be fine. She was severely dehydrated and needed to spend the night to get rest and fluids. He assured him that she would be ok in the morning but she did need to take it easy for a few days to get back to full strength. He paused in the quiet hospital hallway and felt the fear spike through him, what if no one had been around to help her. What could have happened to her? He shook himself and vowed that this would never happen again. She would work for him; he would watch her like a hawk and make sure she was taken care of. He started walking again, pausing to ask a nurse where room 1223 was and was directed to large private room at the end of the hall. He started to push the door open when a nurse said softly, "Visiting hours are over sir, you will need to come back in the morning."

He turned to see a young blonde nurse standing there and when she realized who he was her eyes widened. Time to take advantage of who he was because there was no way he would not be sleeping next to his Sky tonight.

"Oh, I know but I am a close friend of Sky's, not to mention her boss and I feel responsible for her. I will be very quiet. I will just sleep so I am there when she wakes. I hope you can just bend the rules a little bit?" he turned on his most charming smile and leaned close. "I would consider it a personal favor….um..what's your name darling?"

The nurse blushed and then stammered. "Julie…my name is Julie and if you promise to not wake her it will be fine for you to be in the room Mr. Levine." She giggled and then pulled out her phone. "Do you mind a quick picture?" her pretty eyes were hopeful.

"No problem." He took her phone, put an arm around her shoulder and smiled as he took a picture of them together. "There you go Julie and thanks so much for being understanding. Sky is very important to me." He glanced to the door and his face shifted from flirty to very concerned.

"I will bring you a pillow and blanket. She is a lucky lady to have you." Julie said and then left.

"Is she?" he said softly as he slipped into the room and his heart broke to see his little one laying there, IV in one arm and so pale. He felt the heat of tears threaten to spill over so he took a deep breath. He turned to see Julie slip in, hand him a pillow and a warm blanket and smile as she backed out of the room. He was so grateful for a nurse like her, to understand his need to be near Sky. The chair beside the bed could be pulled out to make a small bed and as he settled down for the night he longed to touch her but he knew he needed to allow her to sleep. If he even uttered a word he knew she would wake with worry for him. That was just who she was; a caring, loving soul that he was privileged to know so well. The tears slid down his face unchecked now and the confusion he felt in his heart for this little slip of a woman compared to how he felt about Behati was too raw to examine closely. He wiped his eyes, lay back and closed his eyes allowing the stress of the night to send him instantly to sleep.

She woke up with sunlight streaming under the curtains and she sighed. A good night rest with some good fluids that really did the ticket to a worn out body. Her head turned to the chair next to her bed and she saw Adam stretched out on the makeshift bed snoring away. Her heart skipped a beat to see him and she wondered how long he had been there. She watched him a moment, he was even more handsome in his sleep than he was when awake. He thought too much when he was awake so he always had that furrow between his brows. When he slept the worries left and he was content. She remembered the first time she had watched him sleep. It was in the first six months with the band while they were stuck at the airport in Prague. A storm came up and grounded the flights for the night so they needed to stay there to be ready to hit the air once the storm let up and planes could leave. All of them had crowded on the floor in one corner of the terminal and while they all slept from pure exhaustion Adam's head had ended up in her lap. She remembered sliding a hand over his cheek, feeling his beard and then feeling him snuggle tighter into her. It was a night to remember. She used that incident to start off many fantasies.

"Adam." She said softly, reaching a hand to touch his hand on the chair. "Adam." She said louder.

"Huh…" he grunted and then sat up, eyes wide. "Sky!"

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm so sorry to have caused such a scene. It won't happen again." She started to apologize further but her words were cut off by his kiss. The world ceased to rotate in that moment. She only knew his lips on hers and the feel of his hands on her face. He broke the kiss and leaned back, staring into her eyes with a worried look.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I am so sorry this happened to you. We are all so ashamed of ourselves for not seeing how exhausted you were. You going down like that scared the hell out of me. You are right it won't happen again because I am making some changes so you are not over worked like this ever again. I am so sorry Sky. I am so sorry. "

His eyes were filled with tears and she was stunned. Could this man, this crazy playboy with a penchant for skinny models that were bitches most of the time, care for her? Before she could respond he kissed her again and her world ceased to spin again. The hand without the IV in it found his cheek and slid along the rough stubble there. This was not happening. This was not happening. She was in one of her day dreams. She broke the kiss by leaning back her eyes wide and on his, her hand remaining on his jaw.

"Oh shit….sorry…Sky. The kiss." He stammered and placed his hand over hers where it rested on his cheek. His dark eyes boring into her own and she saw something there that showed the depth of emotion that she knew he could not even figure out. Time to let him off the hook, she thought and she smiled gently at him as her own inward turmoil boiled.

"No worries. You were scared and I get it. So when do I get out of this joint? I feel so much better but I need a shower, my hell I need a shower." She said with a grimace.

He stood laughing. "I will ask the nurse, she told me when you woke you could leave but only after a solid breakfast. Be right back."

The nurse came in, removed the IV and allowed her to do some duty in the bathroom. Adam had brought her bag from the hotel and she was able to shower. She felt a little more human. The hospital breakfast was barely eatable but she downed every scrap so there was no question of her staying. After a ride down to the limo in a wheelchair she was welcomed into the car by all the guys. Once she got on the bus she laughed at all the attention they lavished on her.

After the bus hit the highway Adam called a meeting and soon they were all settled around the table.

"Sky we have decided that we need to change your duties. This was decided before your arrival in the dressing room, which is why Matt was looking for you. We realize that you have been spread a little thin with all the things we are into as a band and my own dealings outside Maroon 5. So we want to hire a new assistant for the band and you will be my personal assistant. You know as well as I do I need more help than these losers." There was a round of light hearted fuck off and assholes from the guys and Adam continued. "I want to have you full time, dealing with The Voice, the clothing line, the up and coming cologne line, and my own personal items. Just that will run you ragged and if we need help with the band you can assist the assistant you hire for us. I want to pay you more, a lot more. So what do you say?"

She looked at the guys who were all grinning at her. She loved all of these guys so much and for them to think of her this way, to think of her as important to them was so touching she wiped a tear from her cheek and stared at the table. She felt Adam place a hand on her arm.

"Sky….are you ok?" he said softly and when she looked up to see their smiles had turned to worry she laughed, waving one hand.

"I'm fine. Sorry. I'm just moved by your kindness. I love working with all of you guys but yes, it has been a struggle to keep up with everything. I have been wondering how to ask you all for an assistant to me!" she laughed and wiped another tear away. "Yes I accept your offer Adam, thank you so much guys. You guy are the best."

"GROUP HUG!" Jesse yelled and soon they were all piled over each other on the couch and table laughing.

+more to come


End file.
